


Angelic Love

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: BDSM, Bukkake, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, F/F, Group Sex, Heavy BDSM, Public Sex, Scat, Urophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: The concept of sin doesn't apply to angels. Therefore there's no reason not to have sex with everyone. No matter how much semen she is covered in, it only emphasizes her unstainable purity.BDSM and scat tags only apply to the 2nd chapter.





	1. Angelic Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at both writing an erotic story and writing in English, so beware of poor writing and grammar.

It started when I got a letter from my father. I was surprised a lot when I found it in my mailbox. Why is it so surprising to receive a letter from your father, you ask? Well, it’s 2015 and there are such things as e-mail, ICQ, phone, Skype etc., just why did he use paper mail? But it’s not what really bothered me. The thing is, last time I met my father was 3 years ago, and I don’t live with him for 10 years since my mother passed away. And add that I’m just 14 now – it’s not a usual situation. 

The letter itself just told “come”. Why suddenly he wants to see me? Well, anyway my life now is not eventful at all, and I decided, maybe it will change something. So, I arrived to Tokyo-3. Address in the letter told it was send from the NERV. As far as I remember it’s where my father works. Since I don’t even know, where in this city he lives, I started to search for the place.  
On my way I suddenly saw something strange and fascinating. An incredibly beautiful blue-haired girl in school uniform sat on the park bench. She seemed to be around the same age as me. But she wasn’t just sitting, enjoying the scenery or reading a book. Her skirt was lifted up, no panties beneath and she was masturbating. I wonder why she is doing thing like this in the center of the city. Is she an exhibitionist? I guess when a girl does something like this, she could be seen as a dirty slut. But there was something special about this particular girl. It seemed no matter what dirty things she does, they won’t stain her purity a bit. She played with her pussy, eyes half-shut and hardly holding moans. And rather than a whore lusting for sexual pleasure she looked more like an innocent child playing for the fun of it. I couldn’t help but stop and watch, fascinated by her cuteness. Then just for one moment our eyes met and realizing me watching her made her cum. She smiled to me, and I got so embarrassed that just run away. “Idiot”, I said to myself, “now there’s no way you’ll meet her again”. I think I fell in love with her… 

It took a lot of time to find the place I need in this big city, but finally I was at NERV and met my father. I found out he was the boss here.  
“Why did you call for me?” I asked.  
“Tell me, Shinji, what do you know about angels?” father answered with a question.  
“From what I know, they live among humans, and look like humans too, only they are always extremely attractive. Though I never actually met one, at least not to my knowledge”.  
“Not surprising. You see, their race is on the edge of extinction. Our institute is studying the problem, and we managed to find only two angels on Earth this far”  
“That’s terrible”, I answered, not knowing what else to say.  
“Good thing is that they are a boy and a girl”, father continued. “Follow me, I’ll introduce you to them”. 

Not that I mind meeting real-life angels, but knowing my father I could tell, it would not be a “please be good friends” kind of introduction, there must be some business involved. Father brought me to a small room with a bed in its center. There was a boy sitting on the edge of the bed and a girl standing on her knees before him. And she was definitely sucking his cock. I couldn’t see her face, but from her blue hair and school uniform I could tell she was the same girl I saw in the city. I couldn’t believe my luck. The boy she was sucking off had grey hair and red eyes and was also wearing something looking like a school uniform. As well as the girl he was beautiful. Not ‘handsome’ in manly way, but exactly beautiful. If I hadn’t already fell in love with the girl, I would definitely fall in love with him. If he was a girl, I mean!

Seeing this picture made me confused for a second, and I didn’t notice when my father had already left the room, leaving me with those schoolchildren presumably same age as me. The girl wanted to turn around to welcome me, but the boy stopped her head with his hands and told her to stay focused on sucking. Then he spoke to me.  
“Nice to meet you”, he told with a smile. “Ikari Shinji, right?”  
“Hai”, I replied with a nod. “Nice to meet you”.  
Neither of them saw anything wrong in performing the sexual activity before my eyes. And, surprisingly, I didn’t see anything wrong with it either. There was no lust here, just one person making another feel good. The boy patted girls head in a caring gesture. Her sucking him off seemed to be as innocent as that.  
“My name is Nagisa Kaworu and this girl is Ayanami Rei”, the boy said. “Have Commander already told you, what is needed of you?”  
“Commander? Ah, you mean my father. He haven’t…”  
“Then I will explain it to you. Me and Rei are angels, and it may appear we are the last two angels in the world. And what to do in such situation?”  
“Er… be fruitful and multiply?” I suggested.  
“That’s right!” Kaworu smiled. “I don’t mind impregnating Rei with as many children she wants, but being a father for them seems to be a pain in the ass for me. But leaving mother to raise children alone isn’t good, is it? Luckily the world is not without good people and someone will surely agree to marry her and become a father to our children.”  
“And this someone is me?” I understood.  
“Yes… oh, oh yes!” Kaworu answered and started to cum right inside Rei’s mouth. He pulled his cock out and covered girl’s face with semen. “Don’t swallow it yet”, he told her playfully. Kaworu zipped his pants, made Rei stand and led her to me. 

There she stood before me. She stared at me with the innocent look of her red eyes, and I stared back at her charmed by her beauty. Her not even trying to wipe cum from her face only added to her purity. Now I understood why it felt that way. In Eden Adam and Eve were both naked and not ashamed. Not because they felt close to each other, but because they were unaware of sin. Until they ate from the tree of knowledge of good and evil, those concepts didn’t apply to them. And the angels standing in front of me now were just like that. Human morals didn’t apply to them, ‘cause unlike humans they have never ate from that tree. The concept of sin doesn’t exist for them and therefore they are unable of being sinful.  
“Nice to meet you”, she said in a soft voice. “Please, take care of me”.  
As she spoke, some cum flowed down her chin, making my urge to kiss her irresistible. I pressed my lips against hers. That was my answer. There was no way I would refuse marrying this girl. Strong smell of semen from Rei’s mouth drove me crazy. She inserted her tongue into my mouth and it filled with mix of Kaworu’s cum and Rei’s saliva. I never even kissed before and of course never drank cum, but at that moment I eagerly tasted this salty substance. You can’t be stained by something as pure as angel. That’s why I didn’t felt any disgust about drinking Kaworu’s cum. On the contrary, drinking angel’s semen from angel’s mouth made me feel purified. The kiss felt pleasant, sensual, kinda spicy and intoxicating because of the cum, but surprisingly it didn’t wake any lust in me.

“Do you feel it?” Kaworu asked. “That infinite purity?”  
I reluctantly broke the kiss to answer. Some cum remained on my lips. I wanted to wipe it out with my hand, but before reaching my lips, I realized I instinctively licked it and then swallowed. It made strange feeling in my throat, but nothing I couldn’t endure. It fascinated me how just a while before I would be disgusted by a thought of a guy drinking another guy’s semen, and now being that guy didn’t feel wrong even a bit.  
“It’s amazing”, I said. “It feels like I unate the fruit of knowledge of good and evil”.  
“That’s possible only with the most pure souls”, Kaworu said. “That’s why you were the one chosen. Here, let me show you some more”.

He unzipped his pants again and revealed his unerect dick. Now that I was able to look at it without human stereotypes of good and evil, it didn’t make me uneasy to watch another boy’s dick that close. Is that how Ancient Greeks felt with their naked statues?  
“Lick it until it gets hard, so that I could fuck Rei with it”, Kaworu said.  
I lowered to my knees and took his dick in my mouth. Needless to say, it was my first experience sucking a dick, but it came very easy. I was aware that just a while ago I would call such an act disgusting, and it made it even more fascinating that now I didn’t see the reason not to do it. And it wasn’t like I turned into a lustful pervert. Quite the contrary, I didn’t see anything lustful in it anymore. Was that how angels felt? No, not exactly. I’m still human and remember clearly being aware of sin. Angels never had such an experience. They were sinless from birth.  
Sucking a dick didn’t make me horny and I could concentrate on making Kawor feel good and making him able to make Rei feel good afterwards. I felt like I didn’t need anything in return, ‘cause giving pleasure to someone was the best pleasure by itself.

Finaly Kaworu’s dick was hard enough, so he withdrew it from my mouth. It  
was big, yet not disproportionate. It looked perfect, just like all of angel’s body. Rei was already on the bed in a doggy position, ready to receive it. She lifted up her skirt and there were no panties underneath. I never saw her take them off, so it seems she didn’t put them on since she masturbated on the street. Kaworu climbed upon Rei and aimed his dick to her anus.  
“Won’t you impregnate me?” Rei asked with a disappointment.  
“Not yet”, Kaworu answered. “First you’ll live with Shinji for some time, so that we can be sure you make a good couple”.  
“I see”, Rei said.  
And he thrust his dick in. If there were any discomfort for Rei, she didn’t show it. Kaworu’s dick went in easily. My new girlfriend moaned in pleasure as Kaworu pushed his dick back and forth, making slapping sound as his balls hit her ass. I watched it with admiration. Along with other sins, the concept of jealousy was now alien to me, so I could feel happy from the bottom of my heart for Rei feeling good. I walked to the head of the bed and stool in front of Rei.

I unzipped my pants and revealed my limp dick. As Rei saw my dick right before her she leaned forward to take it in her mouth, but I stopped her. She looked surprised.  
“See, I don’t feel lust anymore”, I said to her smiling. “I look at you fucking and feel warm not in my dick, but in my heart. That’s wonderful”.  
I drew my dick back in my pants and zipped it. Then I lowered myself on knees, so that my face was on the same level with Rei. I took her arms from the bed, and before she lost balance, I made her hug me, while I hugged her. As Kaworu continued to fuck her, I could feel every thrust through Rei’s body, and I heard her heavy breath moans right in my ear. Suddenly she tensed up for a moment and I pressed her to myself, so that as she cummed I could feel her every shiver. Kaworu cummed along with Rei, he started inside her anus but then drew his dick out and sprayed some of the semen on her back.  
“Did it feel good?” I asked Rei.  
“Wonderful”, she whispered.  
That was the difference between my acquired purity and that of an angel. Without knowing a sin, sex still feels good, but you don’t feel lust for it. For me not feeling lust was something that marked my new state of mind, so I cherished it. For Rei it was natural, so there was no reason not to have sex.

I looked at the cum that landed on Rei’s skirt and blouse.  
“Don’t you mind dirtying your clothes with cum?” I asked her.  
“Won’t you wash it for me?” she asked back.  
“You see,” Kaworu explained, “she has no experience at domestic chores at all, so you’ll have to do everything for her.”  
“Ah, so that’s how it is” I understood. “Of course I’ll take care of you, Rei.”  
Rei silently nodded.  
Kaworu also explained a few more things to me, like I will go to school with Rei in the same class (she really appeared to be the same age as me), our expenses will be covered by NERV, my new address (which is where Rei lives), etc.

“Now you get dressed and we are going to your, I mean now our home. Is that right?” I asked Rei.  
“I am already dressed”, she answered.  
“I mean your panties”, I specified.  
“I don’t use underwear”, Rei said. “I don’t even have any”.  
Of course, shame it unknown to angels. I guess she would just go naked, if school rules didn’t ask for a uniform.  
“Then maybe you want to wash your face?” I asked.  
“No” she answered. “Why?”  
Cum on her face had almost dried, but it didn’t change the fact it still was there. But an angel she didn’t care. Nothing could stain angel’s ultimate purity.  
“Let’s go then”.  
“Hai” she answered.

Rei led me through the city to her apartment. On the way a couple of times she reached her inner tights with her hand, took a bit of cum on her fingers and then licked it.  
“Do you like the taste?” I asked.  
“Huh? Ah, the cum. I didn’t notice I licked it. It’s an acquired reflex I guess. As for the taste, it’s my favorite”.  
“You seem to be used to sex”, I said.  
“I had a lot of it indeed”, she replied.  
“With Kaworu?”  
“With many people. As for Kaworu, he doesn’t live in Tokyo-3 and only arrived to arrange our acquaintance. He will leave shortly, and will come back only to impregnate me”.

It was already dark when we arrived at the apartment, where I shall live from now on. It had one room, a very small kitchen that was located right in the hallway, a combined toilet and bathroom and a balcony used as a storeroom. All furniture in the room consisted of one bed, one chair and one bedside table. There was a lock on the door, but when I was going to lock it, Rei stopped me.  
“There’s no need in this”, she said.  
“Are you sure?” I asked worriedly. “For a girl to live alone and not lock the door. What if a rapist comes in?”  
“That happened”, Rei answered. “It was really fun”.  
Ah, I see, rape is also a sin, and that means it doesn’t apply to angels. After all you can only rape an unwilling victim. On the entrance, where you supposed to take off your shoes, Rei casually stripped completely naked. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect, as expected of an angel. It appeared she had absolutely no clothes other than her school uniform. So, she wears it outdoors, while at home she is always naked. She gave her clothes to me and asked to wash them. There appeared to be no washing machine in the apartment, so I had to do it with my hands in the bath. I could not resist taking a smell of those clothes before I started. Even the smell of Rei’s sweat mixed with Kaworu’s cum seemed to be holy. While I was washing the clothes, Rei entered the combined bathroom and sat on the toilet to pee. She did it casually as if I weren’t even there. I paused to see her peeing, but I didn’t actually see anything. Have to ask her to climb on the toilet next time.

Soon it was time to go to bed. Since there were only one bed in the room, we laid in it, hugging each other. Our naked bodies pressed to each other, I could feel her body heat, her heartbeat, smell her hair and dried cum on her face. But as we looked into each other’s eyes, there were only peace and care. 

I woke up when something was dripping on my face. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw right in front of me was Rei’s pussy filled with semen. She was masturbating standing naked on her knees right over my head and cum from her dripped on me. The events of previous day emerged from my memory. That’s right, that angel masturbating over me is my girlfriend, which made me happier then ever. I grabbed her ass cheeks and lowered her pussy right on my mouth so I could lick her.  
“Good morning…” Rei said with a moan and took her hands away to let my full access to her pussy. I inserted my tongue in her and someone’s semen flowed in my mouth.

“Look, he woke up!”  
“Yes, I’m filming!”  
There were two boys in the room, one of them had a camera and wore glasses. It must be their semen in Rei’s pussy. I pulled myself away from it for a moment and swallowed what cum was in my mouth so I could speak:  
“Good morning Rei, I see we have guests?”  
“They are my classmates”, she explained. “Aida Kensuke with the camera… and the other one is Suzuhara Touji”.  
“So, whose cum is I drinking?” I asked as I attached to her pussy again, forcing her to cum.  
“It… is… Tou… ji’s…”  
And she came with a name of her fucker on her lips, spreading a mix of her and his cum all over my face and in my mouth, and then collapsed on the bed next to me. I kissed her, sharing the cum, and she took it in her mouth eagerly, savoring it before swallowing. And after she drank it all, she licked my face clean of it. She certainly didn’t exaggerate when saying it was her favourite.

I stood up from the bed and shook hands with boys.  
“I’m Ikari Shinji, Rei’s boyfriend” I said. “Nice to meet you”.  
“Nice to meet you too”, they answered, “Well, you already know the names”.  
“So, what’s going on here?” I asked the boys with interest.  
For an answer Kensuke let me see everything he filmed today from the beginning. In the morning they entered the apartment and saw me and Rei sleeping in the bed. They woke her carefully, trying not to wake me, and asked her “Rei, who is that boy?”  
“He’s my boyfriend”, she answered.  
“But we came to have a fuck”.  
“Then let’s do it”  
“Won’t your boyfriend mind?”  
“Why should he?” Rei wondered. Oh, how I loved that angelic purity.  
Then they had an idea to fuck Rei right in her boyfriend’s bed. She got on all fours over me and Touji fucked her pussy, while Kensuke was filming. So, my girlfriend had sex with him right over sleeping me. She surely know how to have fun.  
“Hold up your voice”, Touji whispered to Rei’s ear. “We don’t want to wake him yet” .  
Fucking a girl right in front of her boyfriend made Touji so excited he came soon.  
“Ah, sorry it was so quick”, he said putting on his pants. “I see you didn’t cum yet? Kensuke, have your turn”.  
“I’ll have it later”, Kensuke said. “I have other idea for now. What if Rei get on her knees over his face and masturbate?”  
What happened after that I already knew. 

“Are you OK with it?” Touji wondered when the video finished. “Having Rei as a girlfriend”.  
“What do you mean? She’s the best girl in the world!” I answered.  
“She’s just a promiscuous slut”, Touji said.  
Before I could argue, Kensuke spoke:  
“Promiscuous, maybe. But she’s not a slut. She’s an angel”.  
“I don’t see the difference”, Touji said.  
“Then it’s you who should wear glasses, not me”, Kensuke said. “Ah, I only wish there were an angel girlfriend for me too”.  
“I’m sorry”, Rei said. “I feel a pure soul in you, but my engagement with Shinji was decided long ago. But feel free to use me as you please”.  
Without wating for Kensuke to ask, Rei stood on her knees before him and opened a fly to reveal a waiting cock, then she started to lick it skillfully. While they were busy I decided to make some food – we didn’t have any breakfast yet, and also I wanted to make lunch for school if I had enough time. But in the fridge I found only fast ramen. I remembered Kaworu saying she was bad at domestic chores, so apparently it included cooking. It wasn’t a problem for me to cook for her, but I had to buy something first to cook it, so for today’s breakfast we’ll have to settle for fast ramen. Rei didn’t hurry with making Kensuke cum and waited for ramen to be ready. Then she asked me to hand her portion. She took it and aimed Kensuke’s dick in it, so that all of his semen would go inside.  
“Do you often add cum to your breakfast?” I asked.  
“I don’t have breakfast when there’s no cum”, she answered. “It’s just not the same”.

We finished the breakfast quickly and as there was still time before school, Touji and Kensuke were still here. I looked at Rei. There was still dried cum on her face and her inner thighs.  
“Rei, shouldn’t you at least take a shower?” I advised her.  
“I don’t want”, she answered.  
“But why? Bad hygiene is not healthy”.  
“When I’m covered in cum, I like how its smell is always with me”.  
“If it’s only smell, I have a solution for this!” an idea crossed my mind. “Boys, can you stay here for a bit longer?”  
They agreed. I took Rei to the bathroom and undressed her, boys followed us.  
“I’ll wash you, but don’t worry about the smell and trust me”  
“OK”, Rei answered. “But I need to pee first”.  
“OK… No, wait, can you climb on the toilet with your feet, so we could see everything clearly?”  
She did as I asked and I could watch her pee from close and smell it. I cupped my hands and filled them with Rei’s urine. To amusement of the boys I drank it. Without sinfulness to stop me, I discovered it wasn’t as disgusting as I used to think. In fact, it wasn’t bad at all. 

I undressed myself, so that my clothes wouldn’t get wet, and started to wash Rei in the shower. Maybe she was capable of doing this much herself, but she didn’t say a word about such option, and I didn’t either. I liked to be helpful to her, and she at least didn’t mind.  
Boys watching got their penises hard again, so I let them to have sex with Rei in the shower. Kensuke fucked her in the pussy, while Touji took the other hole. She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable with double penetration.  
When boys was close to cum, I stopped them: “Please, cum on her hair.”  
They did as I asked and then Kensuke started to film again. Rei’s beautiful blue hair covered with white sticky cum. I placed my hands on her hair and started to wash it with cum. It foamed just like real shampoo. In no time all her hair was homogeneously wet with cum. 

“OK, that’s how we’ll leave it” I said. “Don’t wash it, just let it dry by itself, and it’ll bring you your beloved smell of cum, while your body is clean and healthy. Isn’t it great?”  
“Will you make this to me every day?” Rei asked with a hope.  
“Of course, as long as there will be cum available”.  
“Leave it to us”, the boys smiled.  
“And from watching cum foam like this I got one more idea” I continued. “Rei, will you open your mouth for me?”  
She obeyed. I took a toothbrush, got some cum from her hair on it, and then used as intended on Rei’s teeth. After I finished, she said:  
“No one ever brushed my teeth for me. Much less with cum”  
“Did you like it?”  
“A lot!”  
“Then we’ll make it an everyday routine too”. 

Kensuke and Touji left for school. Now it was time for us to go to school too, Rei put on her uniform and took her schoolbag. And I was already so used to see her naked, I didn’t even remember she sometimes wore clothes.  
In the school, I introduced myself to my new classmates:  
“My name is Ikari Shinji, from now on I will live with Rei as her boyfriend. Please don’t mind me when you use her as you usually do”.  
“Ah, it’s the guy from the video!” it appeared, Kensuke already had shown it to most of the students.  
They got interested and asked me a lot of questions. I explained that I would be glad if they continue to fuck her because I wish her nothing but good.  
“You’re so lucky!” the boys from the class told me. “There’s hardly a boy who’s not in love with her, but she only has sex with everyone and never dated anybody”.

“Rei, good morning!” a cheerful girl with freckles on the face spoke to Rei and then kissed her. Well, I think it’s not unusual for girls nowadays to greet each other this way. “Wow, you taste and smell of cum, you sure got a lot of fun! Congratulations on getting a boyfriend! I’m so happy for you! He seems to be such a good boy, I almost envy you”.  
“Sorry, but I’m already engaged” I told her.  
“You don’t need to apologize”, the girl answered me. “You know, most of the boys are obsessed with sex, while girls need romance. And if girl wants to go on a date, a boy usually thinks of it only as a payment for having her body. It’s disgusting! But here boys get enough sex with Rei, and after that they can spend time with a girlfriend without their head being filled only with thoughts of sex. That’s why the girls in class are grateful to Rei for her service, may be even more than boys” she grinned. “Ah, by the way, my name is Horaki Hikari, I’m the classrep here. And I have something to ask you. Rei is a clever girl and no one here objects her stile of life, but sometimes Rei gets too enthusiastic and forgets about studying.”  
“Don’t worry”, I answered, “I will make sure her grades will be OK”.  
Now I have one more thing to care about, but as long as it’s for Rei’s sake it’s not a problem for me.

When the lesson began, I was watching Rei preparing for it. She opened her bag and instead of textbooks it was filled with sex toys such as vibrators and dildos! Classmates didn’t pay attention, it seems it’s an ordinary thing here. I watched with interest, wanting to learn about my love’s everyday life. She took a remote-controlled egg-vibrator and inserted it to her pussy. She played a bit with its power on the remote, but didn’t bring herself to orgasm. Then she took one more egg-vibrator inside. And one more. She inserted them one after another until there was no more space for them inside. 

Teacher asked if someone wanted to go to the blackboard to solve a math problem. There were no volunteers, so teacher told Rei to do it. She stood up from her place with all the vibrators still in her and headed to the blackboard. Kensuke started to film. On the half the way Rei stopped, turned to me and gave me the remote.  
“I think it’ll be more fun if you control it”, she told and continued her way to the blackboard.  
It seems all the vibrators received signal on the same frequency, so that they all can be controlled from the one remote. It was now set on minimum, and it was obvious she wanted me to increase the power while she is solving the problem. So I did, slowly. With a while bunch of vibrators inside, her knees started to tremble in no time, but it didn’t influence her flawless solution a little bit. That was fascinating! And when the power was near the one half of the maximum and Rei was already hardly standing on her feet, I managed to choose the right moment for harshly increasing power to maximum, so that Rei cummed with a moan right when she wrote down an answer, falling on her knees in front of the whole class. Should I turn the vibrators off now? Hmm, but what happens if I don’t? Rei fell on her back, fondling her knees, and trembled as she continued cumming. She cried as the vibrators affected her in her most sensitive state. She reached her pussy with her hands to put the vibrators out, but it was hard to control her hands. That’s why when she shove her right hand inside to grab the vibrators, she only pushed them further inside. It made her twitch like she was in agony, but she managed to shove the left hand along with the right and push them apart to open her pussy, while making an attempt to stand up. The vibrators fell out at least and Rei collapsed on the floor breathing heavily and barely conscious, not even having strength to put her hands out of her stretched pussy. Only then did I turn the vibrators off. All classmates stood up and applauded to that great show.  
“It’s perfect”, the teacher commented. Was about the solution or the performance?  
The next moment the bell rang and the lesson was over. I came up to Rei to help her stand and collect the vibrators.  
“I haven’t mistaken”, she breathed out. “Was more fun indeed”.  
Before the teacher left the classroom asked if that’s OK to do such things on the lesson.  
“You know, it appears to be a good way of learning”, teacher answered. “Students associate the solution with the show, and emotions help them to memorize it better”.

The next lesson was cooking. Rei mostly recovered from her orgasm and we with all the classmates went to the cooking classroom. We all put on aprons, but Rei instead of that stripped naked and only then put on an apron on her naked body.  
“What are you doing?” I wondered.  
“Wearing an apron”, she answered. “It prevents me from being stained with the food”.  
“I can see that. But why taking off the uniform?” I asked.  
“It will help me with the ingredients”, she answered.  
I wonder what does she mean by that?

When the lesson starts, the teacher announced:  
“It’s Valentine Day today”.  
Oh, really? I completely forgot about it. I don’t really like this gaijin holyday.  
“And if any of you girls haven’t made a chocolate for your beloved yet, than this is your last chance!”  
But if Rei will make a chocolate for me, I wouldn’t mind of course.  
“And the boys may be free for this lesson.”  
So, while girls were cooking, boys just watched, sometimes helped them. I wanted to help Rei, but Hikari already decided to do the same and the third person would only get in the way. Anyway I think I shouldn’t make a present for me myself. So I just watched beautiful apron-naked girl work.

Some time passed and free boys became bored. Watching apron-naked Rei made some of the boys’ dicks hard. So one of them came up to Rei from behind, took out his cock and inserted it in her pussy. Kensuke as always filmed that. Rei just groaned a little and didn’t even turn around to look who’s there fucking her. Others didn’t pay much attention to this fact either, even Hikari just continued talking to Rei cheerfully and helping her with the chocolate.  
As the boy continued to fuck Rei, some other boys came up to her and asked to service them too. Rei took dicks behind her in both her hands, still not turning around, and began to jerk them. She couldn’t continue cooking like that, so Hikari gladly did all the work for her, not forgetting to explain everything, so that Rei would learn it. When the boys whose dicks were in Rei’s hands were ready to cum, she directed them right into the chocolate syrup. They came all over it and Hikari just continued to stir it.  
“So that’s what you meant by ingredients”, I said.  
“Of course”, Rei answered. “Food is a waste if it doesn’t content any cum”.  
“She always adds some cum on the cooking class”, Hikari told me.  
Ah, that’s why the classrep wasn’t surprised.  
“But it never was THAT much”, Hikari pointed to the line of boys gathered behind Rei. They all took turns either fucking her from behind or adding some more cum to the chocolate. “Is that OK for you?”  
“Of course”, I said, “it won’t be Rei’s special chocolate other way”.

So it continued. When the chocolate was ready there were no boys in class who hadn’t cum either in Rei’s pussy or on the chocolate. Rei placed the heart-shaped chocolate on the plate on the dining table and then she herself climbed on the table, stood over it on her knees and opened her pussy lips with her fingers. A stream of cum spilled from inside, covering chocolate almost completely. Everyone’s cum was now in that chocolate. Rei returned on the floor.  
“It’s… for you…” she said blushing.  
No, really, Rei was blushing! I though she can’t be embarrassed by anything, but even if she was an angel, she was still a girl, and making a gift for her boyfriend could made her face red. It was so cute! Overwhelmed by her cuteness I embraced her with my arms.  
“Thank you, Rei, really thank you”, I said, tears of happiness ready to come out of my eyes. “It’s the best gift I ever received! I’m so happy!”  
“I’m… glad… that I made you… happy”, she answered.  
I feel like I’m going to love the Valentine Day from now on. I sat at the table, Rei, Hikari and Kenskuke, who was still filming, sat with me. Everyone in the class, especially boys, looked at me, waiting for me to taste their cum. I took a spoonful of cum-covered chocolate in my mouth. I chewed it slowly, letting the taste to fill my mouth. Sweet chocolate with bitter cum made it taste like a bittersweet chocolate. Who knows, maybe it’s made like that?.. Just a joke. 

“I’m sorry… it was almost completely made by Hikari”, Rei apologized.  
“It’s OK”, I answered. “You put the most important ingredient – your love”.  
I offered Rei to taste it too, she agreed gladly. To my surprise Hikari also took a piece with appetite.  
“Wow, the taste of cum is so strong!” she said cheerfully. “So good that boys today were free from the cooking and could provide so much of it!”  
“For the sake of justice we’ll make it the opposite way on the White Day”, the teacher said. “Boys will work, and girls can be free”.  
“I wonder what should we do when this time comes”, Hikari said.  
“I’ll suck boys’ cocks while they’re cooking”, Rei answered. “Do you want to join me?”  
“Wow, to taste cum right from its source? I’ll be waiting for it!”  
“Hikari, by any chance are you an angel too?” I asked surprised by her behavior.  
“No, I’m not an angel”, she answered. “It’s just Rei always had difficulties with cooking lessons, because it’s difficult to have sex and make food at the same time. I started to help her, we always cooked together and I couldn’t start to wonder what cum tastes like. So, Rei shared her cum-filled food with me and as time passed it became casual for me. But I never had sex yet, not even sucked a cock. I always thought of cum just as an unusual ingredient for food. If I find courage to suck a dick, it will be a whole new level!” she concluded with excitement.  
“So, you’re friends with Rei?” I concluded.  
“Sure we are! I admire Rei a lot and wish someday to become just like her”.  
“You can do it”, Rei said to Hikari. “You have the pure soul for it”.

By the time the chocolate was already finished and my mouth was full of choco-cum, as well as Rei’s and classrep’s. And as a sign of their friendship they shared a choco-cum-filled kiss. When they finished I couldn’t hold myself from kissing too, but it wasn’t Rei I kissed, but Hikari. She was a bit surprised but didn’t object. Rei watched us with interest.  
“It’s called an indirect kiss”, I explained when it was finished. “Hikari kissed Rei, and I kissed Hikari, so it counts as if I kissed Rei. Rei, I hope you don’t mind?”  
“Why should I?” Rei answered. “I’m only happy if Hikari enjoys it”.  
“I enjoyed it a lot!” Hikari answered. “It was actually a first time I kissed a boy. I hope when I get myself a boyfriend, he won’t mind I had already kissed with other boy”.  
“If he really loves you, he won’t”, Kensuke assured her. “Just look at Shinji! He’s dating Rei and is so happy that I almost envy him”.  
The lesson was over. Rei licked the remains of cum from the plate and finally got dressed.

After the break the next lesson begun. Rei was studying the content of her bag. Finally she took out two medium-sized dildos. First she lubricated them by licking them, then inserted one in her pussy, and when confirmed it was fitting well, she put the other one in her ass. Rei didn’t try to cum or anything, just sat there with dildos in her. She just casually made notes in her notebook as the lesson went on. I wonder what is it all about?

“I need to go to the toiled” one of the boys said.  
“You may go” teacher allowed.  
For some reason when he got out of the classroom, Rei and Kensuke followed him. This meant something interesting was going to happen, so I followed them. We arrived at the boys’ toilet. Rei stood on her knees and the boy took out his penis. It wasn’t hard now. Kensuke began to film again. Was she going to suck it to make it hard? Rei opened her mouth, the boy directed his tool into it… and then he started to pee! It was so unexpected, I even wanted to stop him in the first moment, but then I remembered how I drank Rei’s pee this morning and that it was a pleasant experience. So, I let Rei have it too. Before the boy finished two other boys entered the toilet.  
“Oh, what a good timing” they said, noticing Rei is here.  
All three of them pissed in her mouth at the same time, she was trying to swallowed all their pee, but some of it spilled out to her chin, neck and stained her clothes a bit. She didn’t pay attention to it, deep into enjoying pee.

When they finished, Rei’s mouth was full of pee. I stopped her from swallowing it and kissed her to the amusement of the boys. It was different taste than Rei’s, but it came from her mouth, so was still holy water to me. I swallowed the piss. It actually was even easier than drinking cum, cause it wasn’t that sticky.  
“Wow, you’re really amazing” Kensuke said. “I should get myself such a girlfriend too”.  
“Yes, it’s wonderful”, I agreed. “Rei, do you drink pee often?”  
“Usually few times every day”, she answered. “But sometimes I just stay at the toilet for the whole day. A lot of boys and teachers come to piss in my mouth and on my face. My uniform gets all wet.”  
“You don’t undress?”  
“Even if I do, it gets wet when I put it back on my piss-covered body”  
“Sounds great. Would you mind to do it one of these days? I’m longing to see it.”  
“It will be my pleasure”.

We returned to the classroom. During the lesson several times Rei changed the dildos in her to the more and more big ones from her bag. The last ones were thick enough for Rei to have difficulties inserting them and even show some signs of pain, but despite this she purposefully pushed it all the way inside.  
“What is that for?” I asked her right after the lesson.  
“We have a P.E. next” she answered as if it was supposed to explain everything.  
I helped her to reach the locker-room with those big dildos in her. But why is it the boys’ locker-room she is heading to? We entered it, and the male half of the class was already waiting for us (actually for Rei) with their erect dicks and one camera ready. After Rei undressed she asked me to pull the vibrators out of her and when I did it she came.

“So, that’s why you trained your holes” I figured out. “You going to have sex with all of them!”  
Without further introduction the boys encircled her and started to take turns on her. How many boys can one girl service at one time? One dick in her pussy, one in the ass and one in mouth and one in every hand makes five. Or so I thought. This particular girl really used her body at maximum to please all those boys – she used the inner side of her elbows and knees, armpits, took dicks between her toes, up to two dicks in mouth, pussy and ass… some boys rubbed their dicks against her hair and body. It was such an incredible scene, I almost couldn’t believe it was for real. I couldn’t help but admire my girlfriend and her determination to service all of the boys. In no time Rei was covered and filled with cum, but the more dirtied her body get, the more noticeable was the purity of her soul. At this rate she must deal with all those dicks really quick. But new boys from other classes started to gather, obviously interested in joining the event. I just stared fascinated until Hikari entered and spoke:  
“Ah, what a lovely scene! I wish I could also do all that staff someday. And, as I thought, Shinji, you’re here, not knowing what to do. The lesson has already started, will you go?”  
She led me out of the locker-room, but we could still hear the sounds. A slow but intense flow of schoolboys headed towards it. 

“Ah, sorry, I was carried away by the sight of what’s happening” I apologized.  
“It’s understandable, Rei is really amazing, isn’t she?” Hikari answered. “It all started when she was going on P.E. naked, stating that she doesn’t have any sportswear. Boys couldn’t concentrate on the lesson seeing naked girl and it always ended by them having sex with her right on the sports ground. So, the teacher told boys just to do it in the locker-room and it will be counted for P.E. since it’s a physical activity too. Eventually almost all boys from the whole school joined it too, teachers even let them skip classes for that. That’s why now in our class only girls are doing P.E. at the sports ground, but since you’re not having sex, you should attend too”.  
“But there’s a problem – I also don’t have a sports uniform” I said.  
The fact was I didn’t even asked Rei what lessons will be today, and was unprepared at all. I think it’s forgiven though, after all it’s my first day at this school. 

“That’s not a problem” Hikari answered. “After Rei’s example if someone forgets the sports uniform, she just goes naked. It doesn’t happen every time, like with Rei, but it’s alright to do so, especially when there are only girls”.  
“But I am not a girl” I noticed, “Is it okay for me to be naked in front of all the girls in the class?”  
“What shall we do then?” Hikari gave it a though. “Ah, I know! I’ll lend my sports uniform to you, and go naked myself.”  
Hikari led me to the empty girls' locker-room – all other girls were already at the sports ground. I had to strip in front of her to change, but it was understandable why I wasn’t embarrassed nor by being naked in front of her, neither by seeing her naked. What was surprising, Hikari wasn’t embarrassed too. Rei’s right, she really has pure soul.

So, I appeared at the sports ground wearing a girl’s sports uniform, and being the only boy among all the girls. It made me feel a bit like a girl myself, but not in a bad way. Girls are higher beings than boys, aren’t they? Girl is an ideal of beauty, kindness and everything good. So, I think I even liked it. And when teacher said “Oh, I see we have a new girl today. She is really cute!” I didn’t even object. Hikari also didn’t hate being naked, she even enjoyed how refreshing it was. 

After the lesson me and Hikari headed directly to the boys’ locker-room.  
“Shouldn’t we change back?” I asked.  
“Say, did you notice teacher’s look on you, ‘the cute new girl’?” Hikari answered with a question.  
The teacher really looked at me and Hikari a lot during the lesson and I could see a noticeable bulge in his pants.  
“I bet he’ll think of you when masturbate”, she continued. “You don’t mind, do you?”  
“I don’t”.  
“We’ll see him again shortly. That’s why you should keep the clothes on, so that he won’t know you’re a boy”.  
“Say, Hikari” I asked her, “What about next time we have P.E? Should I get a girls sports uniform for myself?”  
“That’s not necessary. I could lend you mine one more time. Or not one”, she winked. 

The strong smell of cum could be sensed even in the corridor. Hikari and I entered the boys’ locker-room to see my loved one sleeping exhausted on the floor in a pool of cum. Not to mention all her body was covered with it, and it leaked from all the holes. Just to think she was fucked by all the boys in school… except of me, of course. I wonder if human body is even capable of that, but she was an angel after all. She was all messy, but it only made her more beautiful. What a pity that I didn’t see all of this. All the boys had already left, only Kensuke remained. 

I leaned over Rei and gently stroked her cheek.  
“Wake up, it’s all over”, I whispered to her.  
She opened her eyes and smiled to me.  
“It’s not”, she answered. “Please, help me stand”.  
I took her under one hand, Hikari took the other, and we lifted her from the floor. She was so weak she couldn’t stand, so we just held her. Kensuke continued to film. What else is going to happen? 

The P.E. teacher entered the locker-room. He pulled down his pants and revealed an erect cock. It was giant! I thought such big cocks existed only in hentai manga, but here it was before us. Even larger than the biggest dildo Rei inserted into herself earlier. She looked at it with anticipation, obviously willing to take it in no matter what. The man came by and pointed his enormous dick against her pussy.  
“Are you ready?” he asked.  
Rei nodded with a smile, and the man forcefully pushed it in, half the length was inside in a single dash. Rei threw her head back and let a little scream of pain, tears appeared on the corner of her eyes. But she was also smiling! There was a noticeable bulge in her stomach. Hikari placed her hand on it.  
“Here, touch it” she said to me.  
I did as she did, and could feel the dick inside Rei. Teacher started to push it back and forth, while we were holding Rei and could feel his movements inside.  
“Isn’t it amazing?” Hikari said.  
“It surely is!” I agreed.  
Rei’s moans of pain soon changed to those of pleasure.  
“Don’t hold me more”, Rei asked. 

We released her and she became impaled on that giant cock all the way in. The bulge was going almost to her chest! It was certainly go all the way into her womb. Rei hugged the man with her hands, so that she won’t need support from us. Teacher took her body in his hands and began to pull it up and down. And when they both were ready to cum, Hikari suddenly put her hand in Rei’s ass all the way down the elbow without mercy. Rei rolled her eyes back and cummed instantly, it made the man cum too. When he pulled his dick out, the waterfall of cum flowed out of her pussy. Hikari put a big jar prepared in advance to collect it, but it even spilled over the edge. Rei stood on her knees and thankfully kissed the dick before fainting. I caught her and laid carefully on the bench. 

Teacher’s dick was half-hard now, but still enormously big. Some cum remained on its head and teacher asked:  
“Hey, girls, don’t you want to clean it for me?”  
I reminded Hikari about ‘the whole new level’ she spoke about, but she was still hesitating. I took both her hands with mine to encourage her. We lowered on our kneels, and a massive cock appeared between our faces. Even after the teacher cummed, it was too thick to take it in mouth and suck. It required two hands to enclasp it – one mine and one Hikari’s. We still held each other with the other hands. I wanted to help Hikari beat her hesitation and also I wanted to thank this man for fucking my girlfriend with that unique dick of his. I began to lick the dick and soon Hikari followed my example, at first timidly, but then more eagerly.  
How much left-over cum do you think one could collect from a dick? This particular dick was big enough for us for cum to fill both our mouths. So, when we finished, we couldn’t resist sharing one more cum-covered kiss. 

“You’re really good girls” the teacher said before leaving. “I look forward to your class having another P.E. lesson”.  
“See, wasn’t it great?” I asked Hikari.  
“It sure was!” she answered. “Thank you!”  
“Say, what’s that jar for?” I pointed to a jar of cum she collected earlier.  
“I’ll take it home for cooking”, Hikari explained. “I want to make something with cum for my sisters”  
“Wow, do they love it?”  
“A lot! Especially my younger sister Nozomi. I don’t tell her what’s the secret ingredient though. And when she brings her friends home… both girls and boys… isn’t it amazing? And what for my older sister Kodama, she sometimes treats her boyfriend with my food. I don’t know if she tells him about the cum.”  
“What a family you have!”  
“Yes, I love my sisters a lot”.

“Now I will clean the locker-room as always”, Hikari stated. “Will you help me?”  
“Of course”.  
I looked at my sleeping girlfriend. Rei’s pussy still remained wide open, I could see as deep inside as her cervix. And there was cum inside as far as I could see. I had some plans for it, but not right now, so I searched for something to prevent Rei’s pussy from closing for some time. The big dildo from her bag she used before fit well.  
“For mine clothes not to get dirty you should take it off now”, Hikari asked.  
I did as she asked and stripped naked. Then Hikari took Rei’s skirt and started wiping the floor with it.  
“What are you doing?” I asked surprised.  
“It’s her own idea to clean the room like that”, Hikari answered. “If cum isn’t going inside or on her, she wants it at least soak her clothes. Here, take the blouse”.  
I joined Hikari. What a strange scene – a boy and a girl, both naked, are cleaning the room of cum with the clothes of the boy’s girlfriend, who is sleeping exhausted in the same room, also completely naked and fucked by all the school. And Kensuke still with us, waiting for what? Right, it surely must be real, there’s no way I could imagine such a thing.  
“Rest well”, I said to sleeping Rei. “You surely worked hard today”. 

When we finished cleaning we both were a bit covered in cum. Good thing we are naked, so the clothes didn’t get dirty. Except of Rei’s of course… Me and Hikari took a shower together in a shower room. And that’s what I saved Rei’s pussy for. I took the dildo out and put my own hand inside to take a handful of cum. I repeated it with the other hand. And then I used that cum to wash Hikari’s hair.  
“So that’s how Rei preserves the smell of cum with her. It’s amazing!” Hikari proclaimed when I finished. “I should use cum sometimes too.”  
“You can also use it to brush teeth”, I added. 

After that she left, leaving me with Rei and Kensuke. Rei was still sleeping, but now peacefully, not a trace of exhaustion on her face. Her pussy wasn’t so awfully wide anymore, but still was opened a bit showing she had sex just before.  
I wanted to wake her up, but Kensuke stopped me:  
“That’s not how you do it”, he said. “She likes to be woken up this way”.  
He took his erect cock out of his pants, placed himself on the bench over the girl and put it in her pussy. After few frictions Rei opened her eyes, saw what’s happening and smiled.  
“Did you rest well?” I asked her, and took her hand in mine.  
“Even if I’m an angel… I get tired and need rest…” she answered, while being fucked. “It’s a pity… I can’t have sex… without a break”.  
“You love it that much?” I asked amazed by her words.  
“Of course…”, she answered. “To please and be pleased… what can be better?” 

Rei and Kensuke cummed together and while Rei was putting on her cum-soaked clothes, I remembered that I missed the scene of Rei being fucked by all the boys in school.  
“Say, you filmed everything, haven’t you?” I asked Kensuke “Can you make a copy for me?”  
“Sure, no problem”, he replied.  
“By the way, what do you do with all that video?”  
“I just make copies for those who ask for them.”  
“What about uploading it to the internet? I’m sure Rei would be glad to know that even the people from the other side of the world could at least masturbate to her.”  
“It surely sounds great!” Rei said. “Kensuke, why didn’t you tell me you can do it?”  
“OK, OK, I’ll do it” Kensuke agreed. 

The P.E. was the last lesson, so we headed home. In the hall, when Rei opened her shoe locker, she found her shoes filled with cum to the edge.  
“What’s that?” I wondered.  
“There were boys, who wrote love-letters to me and left them here”, Rei explained. “I told them, I would appreciate cum more than the letters… seems, they got it too literally, but I don’t mind. I like how it feels to walk around with cum-filled shoes”.  
With practiced movement she put on the shoes. Some of the cum spilled out. Rei lowered on her knees and licked it from the floor as a cat would lick spilled milk. To lick the dirty floor so easily… her purity didn’t stop to amaze me.

“Say, Rei, why don’t we have a date?”  
“What’s a date?” Rei asked.  
“It’s what couples usually do”, I explained. “We go somewhere and do some activity… like, to the restaurant, to the cinema, or just walking in the park”.  
“If that’s what couples do, we should do it too”, Rei decided. “And there’s a park nearby”.  
“Then let’s go right now!”  
“Don’t you mind if I go with you?” Kensuke asked. “Talking about Rei one would never know when something worth filming may happen”.  
“OK, let’s share this video in the internet too! Let the whole world see what’s a pure angelic love”. 

When we left the school, a lot of views of passers-by were concentrated on us. It must be because cum drips from all of Rei’s body and clothes. At first I even thought we should stop the date and get home first to wash clothes and Rei. But after a minute I got used to it and even felt good about it. Isn’t it what I wanted? To let everyone know I’m dating a real angel! Kensuke followed us in a little distance and filmed the date. 

“What’s with this girl? Why is she covered in cum?” people whispered. “And who is this boy with her?”  
I took Rei’s hand. People started gathering around watching us, and we just casually walked in the park.  
“Is he her boyfriend? Is this his cum? No, that’s too much for one boy. He’s dating a girl fucked by a bunch of men!”  
A blast of wind lifted up Rei’s skirt. Some people started to film us with their phones. I smiled and waved to them.  
“Did you see it? She doesn’t wear any panties! And the amount of cum in her – she will definitely get pregnant!”  
I knew she wouldn’t now, but I also knew in the end she really will get pregnant by other boy. It was so fun, people discussing us as if there were something sinful in our relationship. In front of the entire crowd I kissed Rei passionately.  
“He is kissing her! There’s cum all over her face and he is kissing her!” 

I reached Rei’s skirt with my hands and to the amusement of the people took it off her. Then I faced the crowd and told proudly:  
“This is my girlfriend, Ayanami Rei. She has been fucked by the entire school just an hour or two ago. How don’t I hate her for that? That’s because she is an angel! There’s no sin for an angel. If you want to confirm that you can come to us at and have your way with Rei anytime you want. She will make any fantasy of yours come true. And to prove my words, she will serve one of you right now!” 

I turned back and pointed in front of myself to choose a random person. To my surprise it was Hikari! She was walking her dog in the park and accidently met us. But if I show that I know her, people would think it’s a setup. So I pretended not to know her:  
“Oh, it’s a girl. Maybe you still have something my girlfriend can help you with?”  
“I don’t know…” she answered in confusion.  
I must find a solution to this situation. I looked at Hikari, thinking what Rei could do for her, and finally stopped my gaze at her dog. It looked at Rei with hungry eyes and had its cock erect. The label on the collar said its name was Max.  
“Rei, have you ever had sex with animals?” I asked Rei.  
“No”.  
“Do you want to try it out?”  
“Certainly”.  
“That’s great! Please, stand on your knees and hands. Yes, like a dog. And you, girl, please, release the leash”.  
As soon as Hikari did as I told her, the dog jumped on Rei and inserted it’s dick with all force.  
“So, Rei, how does it fill?” I asked.  
“It’s amazing…” she answered from under the dog. “He fucks me… so hard…”

For a time I left Rei and Max with the amazed crowd. Me, Hikari and Kensuke gathered at the bench nearby. Hikari offered us some pirozhki [Author’s note: It feels so weird to insert a Russian word in the English text, but AFAIK this Russian food is known in Japan]. They were still warm.  
“Does it contain cum?” I asked.  
“Try to figure it out yourself” she chuckled slyly.  
I bit one and what do you think?  
“It has cum as stuffing!” I announced. “Should leave a pair for Rei”.  
[Author’s note: to hell the physics, let cum be preservable, it’s the fantasy after all].  
And I continued to chew and relish it.  
“I wish I could find a person I can devote my life to, as you do for Rei” Kensuke sighed. “Then I will have courage to taste those delicious-looking pirozhki too”.  
“I wish to please boys without hesitation as Rei does” Hikari sighed.  
“What stops you?” I asked Hikari.  
“If I have a lot of sex like Rei, I’ll get pregnant”, Hikari explained. “If only there was a boy ready to devote his life to me and my children, so that they don’t grow without a father”. 

“Hey! You two are perfect for each other.” I noticed. “You should date each other, it will solve all the problems.”  
“That’s true!” Hikari understood. “Kensuke, would you like us to be such a couple?”  
“With pleasure!” he answered. “But what should we start from?”  
“A kiss maybe?” I offered.  
Hikari’s mouth was full of cum from her pirozhki, but Kensuke found courage to kiss her anyway.  
“It was my first kiss”, he said, “and it was great!”  
“And also now nothing stops you from tasting her cooking”, I noticed.  
“That’s right!”  
While Kensuke was eating cum-stuffed pirozhki, Hikari stood up from the bench and proclaimed: “As a symbol of my new life I will get rid of things I don’t need”. She took off her panties and bra and threw it in the trash.  
“Now you need to decide who will have Hikari’s virginity”, I said.  
“Whoever we chose, I must film this event!” Kensuke decided. 

We saw Max’s dick finally exit Rei’s pussy and approached them. Rei was still standing in the dog pose.  
“How did you like it Rei?” I asked the girl.  
“The beasts’ brutality is so great”, she answered.  
“Then we should go to a date to the zoo some day for you to try all different kinds of beasts”.  
“That would be great!”  
“Hikari, and you should taste that” I pointed at Rei’s pussy oozing with dog’s cum. “Compare its taste with human’s cum”.  
“R-right here?” she hesitated.  
The most of the crowd already left, but we were still in the middle of the park.  
“Do it!” Kensuke assured her. “I’m with you.”  
“Right,” she nodded.

Hikari stood in a dog pose too right behind Rei and started licking cum from her pussy.  
“It’s not bad!” she concluded. “I didn’t ever think I have a source of cum at home. Now I could make much more cum-food! My little sister would be glad.”  
Seeing the scene Max got hard again. he approached Hikari and tried to fuck her, but the skirt was in the way, he only rubbed its dick against it.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Hikari protested, but didn’t resist.  
“Kensuke, what do you think of it?” I asked the boy.  
“Isn’t it a good thing to give your virginity to someone you love?” Kensuke told her. “Hikari, do you love your pet?”  
“I love him, but… OK, you have a point. I have to overcome shame anyway”.  
“Help her”, I told Kensuke.  
He lifted the skirt so that the dog could enter. Hikari screamed a little, when it tore her hymen.  
“Are you OK?” Kensuke asked caringly.  
“Yes”, she answered and smiled. 

To that time, Rei was already standing on her feet, but still without her skirt.  
“Where’s your skirt?” I wondered.  
“There was a little girl playing around”, Rei answered. “She sniffed my cum-covered skirt and, it seems, liked it. She took it and ran away.”  
“And you don’t have even spare uniform?”  
“I don’t”.  
“That means, you will go for school bottomless for a few days, until we get you a new skirt.”  
Well, actually, we could go to the nearest shop right now and find something, but then Rei wouldn’t have an excuse to go to school bottomless.  
“I don’t mind” Rei said. “I could go naked if you say so.”  
“No, I find bottomless more attractive”.  
We left Hikari with Kensuke and Max and went home with Rei being bottomless and covered in cum. The looks of people made me sure it was good idea to make her go to school like this. 

On our way I got a new idea.  
“Rei, you don’t have a cell phone, do you?”  
“I don’t need it”, she answered.  
“But what if someone wants to call you and ask if you are free to have sex?”  
“That’s a reason”, she agreed.  
We went to a small shop selling cell phones near our home. The seller was embarrassed and excited to see bottomless cum-covered girl, but greeted us according to regulations and asked how he could help us. First I noticed a hard-on in his pants and told Rei to deal with it. While she was sucking his dick, I asked:  
“I need a water-proof phone with the most powerful vibrator”.  
“That’s an unusual request…” he answered. “Try out this one”.  
I took the phone and inserted it into Rei’s pussy.  
“You’ll carry it like this“, I told her. “This way you can stay in contact even when completely naked”.  
“But I will have to take it out every time I have sex”, she noticed.  
“Yeah, that’s a problem… OK, then we’ll do it this way”. 

I inserted my hand into Rei’s pussy and pushed the phone deeper, until it disappeared inside her womb.  
“It will be harder to took it out, but this way you can still have sex”  
“I want to try it”, she said.  
I chose a phone with a good camera for myself and then dialed her number. She cupped her hands around her stomach.  
“It’s kicking inside, just like a baby!” she said admiringly. “Quick, I want to have sex like that!”  
She stopped licking seller’s dick and offered him her pussy. Excited seller didn’t need her to ask twice and began to fuck her devotedly. In short time he cummed. After that Rei inserted her own hand into her pussy and not without effort took the phone out and also cummed. Finally she dropped the call to stop the phone from vibrating and then pushed it back into her womb.  
“That was awesome!” Rei said. “I’m so thankful to you!”  
“It’s me who should thank the fate for letting me be with you,” I answered. 

Finally we got home. At the hallway I took off her blouse, but stopped her from removing shoes and socks. I took Rei in my hands and carried her to the bed. She was as light as a feather, or maybe it’s my love gave me strength. I made Rei sit on the bed facing me. She looked at me, puzzled at what I would do next.  
“Rei, I seek for no other pleasure that to please you”, I said.  
I lowered on my kneels before her and took off her shoes gently. They were still half-filled with cum. I put them on the floor. Then I took one of her feet and raised it to my face. I sniffed her sock, it stank with sweat and cum. I kissed it and then started to lick. I leaked all the cum from it and then repeated in with her other foot. After that I took off her socks and licked clean between her toes. 

“You’re the only one who ever did such things to me”, Rei said. “It’s so wonderful to have someone devoted to me… but I need to pee now, let me go to the toilet”.  
“Please, pee into my mouth”, I asked her and was blessed with another portion of angel’s holy water. I diligently drank it all up without spilling a drop.  
“I enjoy it the same way you enjoy drinking boy’s pee”, I explained to Rei. “No, even more: you have a lot of boys to please, and I have only you.”  
And I got an idea for the White Day how to use free girls. I’ll ask them to pee in my answer present! I’m sure Rei will appreciate it the same way I appreciated hers.

I took one of her cum-filled shoes and gave the other one to Rei. I drank it up and she followed my example. After that we shared a kiss.  
“Rei, what do you think of going to school not just bottomless but also barefoot for a few days?” I offered. “I’ll clean your feet with my tounge”.  
“That sounds wonderful.” Rei said. “I feel that you will change my life to the better”.  
“I feel the same way about you”, I said. “Would be great if we met earlier, right?”  
What would it be like? Watching her get fucked from the early childhood, maybe I would took her example and have sex with any girl I see? Or even with the boys?.. Ah, wait, it was so natural to think that she was like that forever, but from what age did she start having sex actually? I asked her. 

“As long as I remember myself”, she answered. “When NERV found me, I was six and worked as a prostitute. It’s such a shame to have sex for money. But I had no other choice in order to live. And I’m so thankful to NERV that now I can do it for free. They theorize that my love for semen might be because in infancy I was made suck dicks instead of tits.”  
Rei showed me a photo album where there were pictures of herself having sex from six years old. According to them she attended elementary school naked only with a backpack. I won’t be surprised if that backpack contained sex toys instead of textbooks. There were many photos where Rei had sex and/or was covered in cum, and there were also few photos of her bathing in the bath filled with cum! 

“Wow, what’s that?”  
“It’s from my birthday.” Rei answered. “NERV guys give me different awesome presents every year. This one was the best. I dived in the cum, it was covering every part of my body… I can’t describe how wonderful it was. I even couldn’t resist trying to drown myself in cum, but fortunately they saved me. It was such an unique experience”.  
She was so happy talking about it. I wonder what can I do for her next birthday?  
“Rei, can I have one photo as an amulet?”  
“Of course”  
I chose one with Rei standing full height, just out of the cumbath, so that her whole body was white with it and she was smiling happily. I placed the photo in my chest pocket for it to be closer to my heart. 

Finally the day was over. We slept in each other's arms. I don’t know how many men have ‘slept’ with her, but I assume no one actually slept whit her like this, peacefully and innocently.  
“I love you, Rei”, I whispered.  
“I…” she suddenly blushed. “I think I love you too”.  
And I’m sure she never spoke those words to anyone before. I knew I was the happiest boy in the world.


	2. Rei's birthday

The first lesson today was P.E., but before that we gathered in the classroom to meet our new student. A red-haired girl entered the room and stood at the blackboard.   
“My name is Sohryu Asuka Langley”, she said, also writing it down on the blackboard.   
“She’s my present to you”, I whispered to Rei. “That’s gonna be something really special”.  
“But I already had sex with girls and found it nothing special”, Rei answered.   
“Oh, that’s not such a trivial thing”.   
The girl at the blackboard continued:   
“I arrived from Germany and you may wonder why I did move to Japan. And the reason is your blue-haired wondergirl! I saw on the Internet she promised to make any of one’s fantasies true. Okay, I’ll let you try out my fantasies! Wondergirl, you are mine for today.”   
“But what about boys?” Rei asked. “They waited for today’s P.E.”   
“That’s not a problem”, Hikari said, walking to the blackboard. “I’ll deal with the boys. I can’t handle the whole school, but I’m eager to take all those dicks of my classmates”.   
“Wow, she finally had courage to say it to the whole class!” Kensuke commented.   
“Hey, it’s great I can finally fuck our classrep”, said Touji, “but isn’t she your girlfriend?”   
“It’s okay, I waited for that ever since we started dating”, said Kensuke, preparing his camera.   
“So, now we’ll go to P.E. class”, said Hikari.   
She headed to the locker rooms and everyone followed her, except me, Rei and Asuka. 

“Rei, undress yourself” Asuka ordered. “Put away every piece of clothes, even you shoes and footwear”.   
While Rei was putting off her clothes, Asuka opened her schoolbag. And there were no textbooks there. What she took of the bag was a whip! I started filming on my cell phone.   
“My dream is to have an ultimately submissive slave”, she stated. “And the second I saw you on the video, I knew you are the type!”   
Asuka led Rei to the blackboard and made her stand with her hands up.   
“I won’t hold back”, Asuka warned and stroke her back with full force.   
A red mark appeared on Rei’s body. She shivered of pain, but didn’t move her hands to protect.   
“It’s painful”, Rei stated with calm voice as if nothing happened.   
“Of course!” said Asuka. “That’s the point. The more painful it is for you the more fun it is for me”.   
“Ah, so that’s how it is”, Rei understood. “Then please feel free to make as much pain to me as I can bare. No, as much as you wish.”   
“Now I like that!”   
Asuka continued to whip Rei, covering her body with red marks. First she whipped her back, then went to legs, hands, belly and chest, sparing only her beautiful face. Rei bit her lip and endured pain with soft moans. She even tried to smile as much as it was possible while biting your lip. How is it she’s not crying already? For me it’s painful just to watch this torture.   
“Rei, do angels feel less pain?” I asked her.   
“No, I feel it as much as humans do”, Rei answered. “I just try my best to endure it to please… my mistress”.   
“But doesn’t Asuka expect you to react more emotional?”   
“No, that’s fine”, Asuka said. “If she can endure this much, it means I can make even more pain for her!”

As all Rei’s body was covered in red whip marks, Asuka put aside her whip and took another one from her schoolbag. This one was noticeably thinner.   
“Ah!” a cry finally escaped Rei’s lips when Asuka stroke her with it.   
And on her body blood appeared.   
“Hey, isn’t that too much?” I asked worriedly.   
“It’s okay”, Rei answered. “It’s the birthday present after all, I’ll enjoy it to the fullest”.   
“Oh, you my lovely little girl” I came up to her, licked a drop of blood from her body and then kissed her.   
“Tastes like blood” she said. “Funny”.   
“Okay, you, baka, stand back if you don’t want to be whipped too”   
I obediently moved back.   
And Asuka continued to whip Rei with a thin whip, blood coming out with every strike, and Rei moaning heavily and occasionally crying. 

When it was five minutes until the end of P.E. lesson, Asuka finally stopped whipping Rei. Blood was dripping all over her body, only face clear. Well, not completely clear, she has bitten her lip to blood.   
“How do you feel, wondergirl?” Asuka asked.   
“It hurts”, Rei murmured.   
“I know it hurts, I ask does this pain feel good or bad?”   
Rei thought for some seconds and then answered:   
“It feels good”.   
“I knew you’re a masochist!”   
Asuka put both whips back to her bag.   
“But that was only the warm-up”, she continued. “Does it hurt to touch?”   
Rei tried to touch her body.   
“Yes”, she answered with a soft moan. “It hurts a lot”.   
“That’s good. Now we’ll start the birthday party. Can you stand on your hands?”   
“I’ll try”   
I helped Rei to get the position, she moaned from pain every time I touched her. And my hands became covered in blood. I licked it off. Now Rei was standing on her hands at the blackboard. I wonder, what Asuka has in mind?   
“Now, how far can you open your legs, standing like this?”   
Rei spread her legs until they were parallel to the floor.   
“That’s wonderful!” Asuka said. “So, it’s your fifteenth birthday, is that right?”   
“Yes”, Rei answered.   
“Good, fifteen then” 

Asuka took candles out of her schoolbag. I don’t understand, is there a cake somewhere? But no, Asuka began to place candles on Rei! She started from her left leg, four little candles between her toes, three medium sized: one on the knee, one on the calf and one on the thigh. Then she repeated the same with Rei’s right leg. Total of fourteen candles. Aren’t there supposed to be fifteen? As I thought so, Asuka took the biggest candle and inserted it into Rei’s pussy!   
“Now I’m going to light them” Asuka told, taking a lighter in her hands. “The biggest one will burn until the big break. Can you stand like this all that time?”   
“I’ll do my best”, Rei said.  
“I like your spirit! Let’s start then!” Asuka lit the candles. “But as I don’t know how much angels can really endure, just say ‘stop’ any moment and we’ll stop it. Do you understand?”   
“Why would I want it?”   
“Oh, you’ll see”. 

I watched in fascination at burning candles. Rei stood still not to spill hot wax from the top of them. But with time it began to drip anyway. First the small candles on her feet. As the wax touched her toes, Rei moaned and shivered from pain. And it made wax from the medium-sized candled spill on her bloody legs. Rei gave a cry of pain and nearly lost her balance, but made her best to stand still. As the wax continued to drip on her, Rei moaned loudly, but made herself endure the pain. Finally it was time for the big candle. A drop of wax from it dripped down the candle inside her pussy. Rei’s piercing shriek echoed through the school. And it sounded beautiful. I always loved to listen to her voice when she got fucked, but this one was something on the entirely new level. Angel’s scream sounded like a divine music. And even after that Rei didn’t ask to stop.   
The P.E. lesson was already over and students were on their way to the classroom. Hearing the scream, Hikari entered the classroom first and asked worriedly:   
“Is someone hurt?”   
And then she saw Rei, standing on her hands at the blackboard, with legs spread wide and all that candles on and in her, trying her best to endure unbelievable pain just for the fun of it.   
“Asuka, did you do that to her?!” Hikari shouted shocked. “That’s… that’s…”   
Asuka almost felt she has gone too far.   
“That’s beautiful!” Hikari finally exclaimed. “I never saw, not even imagined, something like this! Rei looks like she’s having a lot of fun!”   
“I... Ah! I do… indeed” Rei managed to answer and even smile to her friend. “Ahh!.. Did you… have fun… ahhh!!.. too?”   
“Sure!” Hikari answered. “Not as much as you, though, but enough for the beginning”. 

And indeed she seemed like she had fun. Hikari was naked, cum covered her face and hair and dripped from every hole. She also had a jar of cum in her hands. Hikari put the jar on her desk and then returned to us. As the rest of the students entered the classroom, admiring the sight of Rei’s torture, and took their seats, Hikari came up close to Rei and lowered on her knees.   
“Would you like some fresh cum?” she asked and placed her cum-filled pussy to Rei’s mouth.   
“Thank you”, Rei answered and began to eat cum of her friend’s pussy eagerly.   
And when Hikari’s pussy was clean, she turned her back to Rei and she licked even more cum from her ass. 

When Kensuke entered the classroom, first of all he started to film Rei, and then he told me excitingly about Hikari, his face shined of happiness as he spoke.   
“We placed a label on the locker-room door for other classes not to come in and they had to go back to their lessons. And then our guys began to do Hikari in all her holes! I’ll show you later on the video – it was such a scene! All of our guys have long dreamed of fucking classrep, and finally they got her. But because there were no other classes today, when they finished, lesson was still far from over. And Hikari decided to go to the sport ground just as she was – naked and with all that cum! Of course it made teacher excited, but as his enormous dick can’t fit her pussy, she licked it and made him cum a lot for us” he pointed proudly on the jar of cum. “And now she’s going to spend the rest of the day in school naked!” 

And so, the next lesson began. Teacher was shocked to see Rei in such a state, but after he was told what’s going on and Rei confirmed she’s doing it out of her own free will, he let it continue.   
As the lesson was going on, we all stared at Rei’s torture, not really listening to the teacher. But with time she began used to pain, her moans became not so loud (she also tried not to interfere with the lesson – what a good girl, isn’t she?)   
It changed when Touji asked to let him go to the toilet. Teacher let him and when he was already at the door, leaving the classroom, Rei said quietly:   
“Wait… use … mmmnnn… me.”   
All our attention again turned to Rei.   
Touju came up to Rei, unzipped his pants and began to piss in her mouth. The daily routine for Rei, except now she was upside down and it was difficult for her to drink. He understood it and instead of wasting pee for her moth first pissed all over her face and then on her bloody body. Rei let out a scream. I’m sure it hurt a lot to have salty piss on your wounds. However, Rei stoically endured the torture.   
“Oh, it became a little messy” teacher said, pointing to the pool of piss under Rei. “Horaki-san, can you do something with it?”   
“Sure”, Hikari came up to Rei and licked the piss off the floor. Rei forced a smile for her friend.   
“I meant you to use a floorcloth” teaches said as Hikari returned to her seat.   
“Oh, I didn’t think of it” classrep answered honestly, as some students giggled at her. 

Then there was a break. Asuka took a thick whip again and used it on Rei’s body and arms all five minutes, getting nice moans and cries of her.   
“Are you sure, you want to continue?” Asuka asked just to be sure.   
“Why do… *strike* Ahh!.. you ask? *strike* Ah!.. I didn’t say to stop yet *strike* Aaaahhhh!!”   
“Okay, I got it. I won’t ask you again until you say me to stop”.   
“Thank you”.   
“What did you just say?” Asuka was surprised.   
“I said…” at this moment few big drops of wax dripped inside her pussy and it made her scream the rest: “THANK YOU!!!...”   
“Oh, I haven’t ever imagine you would be so cute”, Asuka said. 

For the next lesson it’s necessary to say that in spite wearing proper school uniform, Asuka had high-heeled red shoes instead of school shoes. Well, if a classrep is allowed to be completely naked during the lessons, then wearing different shoes couldn’t be a big crime.   
During the lesson teacher asked Asuka to solve a problem at the blackboard, he wanted to know how good the new girl is. When Asuka came to the blackboard Rei appeared at her back. So, Asuka honestly didn’t see when she stepped on one of the Rei’s hands with her high pointy heel. Rei made another beautiful cry.   
“Oh, sorry” Asuka stepped aside. “I didn’t mean to…”   
“… pity” Rei murmured.   
“What?!”   
“I hoped… mmmnnnnn… it was your inten… intention”   
“You don’t stop to surprise me, wondergirl! Okay than, you’ll get what you want”.   
Asuka stepped on both Rei’s hands. And for more she swayed on her feet, making even more of her body weight to go on Rei.   
“khiiiiiiiii” Rei screamed.   
But she didn’t ask to stop, so Asuka didn’t. Asuka returned to the problem and suddenly realized she can’t solve it!   
“It’s okay” teacher said. “Who wants to help her?”   
“I want” Rei said to the surprise of all class.   
And she began to dictate the solution to the problem. Slow, interrupting with moans and cries, but flawless as always. And she didn’t even see the blackboard, she had to keep all the numbers and formulas in her mind!   
“Wondergirl, you’re incredible!” Asuka said at the end.   
“Nothing… special…” Rei answered. 

And one more break. The next one will be the big break. All of the small candles were already burned, medium-sized ones were near that. And the long one… it’s flame was drawing closer and closer to Rei’s pussy.   
Again Asuka used whip on Rei during the entire break, but this time the thin one, which caused blood to come out. Rei’s strength was coming to an end, her hands began to shiver, but she did not give up.   
Asuka took a remote controlled dildo vibrator off her schoolbag. Is she going to masturbate herself, while watching Rei’s torture? No, she came up to Rei with that thing. As Rei saw it, her eyes widened at realization what’s going on. Asuka pushed the vibrator into Rei’s ass. And as the lesson started she gave the remote to the class.   
“Everyone who wants, take a turn playing with Rei and then pass it on”   
And everyone who wants were everyone in class! Even teacher took his little turn. But who used it longer than everyone was Hikari – Rei’s best friend!   
Rei didn’t have time to look who’s taking turns though. She was shivering hard, her moans, cries, screams didn’t stop for a second and merged into a single divine melody. She bend her elbows, even took occasional steps with her hands but still she was there standing on her arms and her legs wide spread. I can’t even imagine how much pain she felt – the flame of the big candle was already inside her pussy. It was burning her most sensitive place from the inside!   
Does she really feel as much pain as a human? Any human girl by this time would be long fainted because of pain. Only Rei’s angelic willpower allows her to remain conscious. That means she’s feeling even MORE pain than a human on her place. If it were any other girl, such a though would terrify me. But it was my beloved angel girlfriend, and I knew that under that agonized face of hers hides her soul singing of happiness. I looked over the class to see who has the remote now. Hikari was taking her third turn already. Okay, I won’t ruin her fun.   
I took my cellphone and… I hesitated a bit and then… I dialed Rei’s number. 

What was next was indescribable. I’ll try to describe though so you can have at least a rough idea of what was going on. In front of us Rei danced on her hands, screaming continuously until she got out of air in her lungs. The hot wax from the candle burning deep inside her was sure spraying on the inner walls of her vagina. We all watched the show in fascination, listened to the sweet music of her scream, I can’t say how much time it lasted, but it finished only with the school bell ringing.   
As soon as it rang I canceled the call, Hikari turned the vibrator off, than we along with Asuka ran up to Rei. She was already falling, we didn’t get in time to catch her, but… she didn’t fall! She managed to stand on her elbows. Her eyes weren’t looking anywhere in particular, she was on the verge of consciousness.   
“It’s all over” Asuka said. “C’mon, it’s okay to fall now”.   
Rei couldn’t speak but she shook her head out of her last bit of strength.   
“The candle is still burning inside of her!” I understood. “She won’t consider if over until it burns out”.   
“I wish I have known that girl earlier!” Asuka said admiringly.   
“Exactly what I think of her”, I answered.   
It took half a minute for the fire to go out. Rei let some inarticulate sounds to inform us of it. And she fainted right at that moment, me and Asuka caught her body and laid it gently on the floor. 

With the help of Hikari we used the time Rei was unconscious to clean all wax and blood off her body. It took effort to clean her inside, but we managed to do that too. I skipped the following lessons and went home, carrying still unconscious Rei. Asuka followed me. Hikari stayed to attend the lessons and to serve boys surely excited by the show. Kensuke also stayed to film his girlfriend having even more sex.  
Back home I put Rei on the bed. With all those whip marks she looked so beautiful. And she looked even more beautiful when she woke up and smiled at us innocently. Hikari gave us her jar of cum, stating that Rei has to restore her strength. I gave the jar to Rei. She accepted it gratefully and began to drink right from the jar. Gulp after gulp she swallowed the half of it. I knew she left some to me in her mouth and kissed her passionately. 

After that both me and Asuka questioned Rei the same thing: “How did it feel?”   
“I never felt like this before” Rei spoke happily. “The pain was unbelievable. I never thought pain could be so intense…” in spite of she spoke of pain, her tone was like she saw on cloud nine. “While my body was in hell, my soul was in heaven! It still hurts all over my body…”  
She touched her own body with her hands and let out a moan. And it sounded both like a moan of pain and of pleasure, and I can assure you I know how Rei moans in pleasure. Then Rei took Asuka’s hands and made her touch her all over the body. Asuka did so eagerly, inflicting pain to Rei and making her moan.  
“My mistress…” Rei addressed Asuka.  
“What?”  
“Are you staying in Tokyo-3?” Rei asked with hope.  
“Sure thing”, Asuka answered. “Today was only the beginning”.  
“I’m so happy…”  
“You’re such a good girl”, Asuka said. “You deserve a prize”. 

Asuka took the jar half-filled with cum and went to toiled. Is she going to dilute it with her piss? But why does it take her so long?.. And the answer was when Asuka returned she gave Rei that jar and there was a large piece of shit flowing in cum.   
“That’s the treat for your birthday”, Asuka said.   
“It’s shit!” Rei exclaimed excitingly. “Why didn’t I ever think of it? I can eat shit! Thank you very much!”  
Rei played the role of the urinal so many times, but the thought of eating shit never crossed her mind. She took a big spoon and started eating in as if it were some delicacy. The shit was disgusting and yet, the more Rei stained herself, the more pure she looked. Such wonderful creatures as angels surely don’t deserve to be extinct.  
“Oh, not at all” Asuka answered. “If you appreciate it so much, I’ll use you as my personal toilet from now on”.  
“Um…” Rei looked a little displeased.  
“What? Is that too much for you?” Asuka wondered.  
“I hoped I could become everyone’s toilet”, Rei answered with apologizing smile. Rei smilng with her mouth full of shit looked incredibly cute, I made sure to take a picture.  
“Damn, I can’t resist that cuteness…” Asuka gave up. “Alright, from now on during your toilet duty you’ll not only drink pee, but also eat shit”.  
“You’re so generous, mistress!” Rei thanked her.

Asuka left and Rei continued to eat cum-covered shit. When less than a quarter of the jar remained Rei mixed it until smooth. Then she looked at it, not sure what to do.   
“Maybe I should just drink it up?.. Or leave it for tomorrow to wash my hair and brush my teeth with it?.. Or pour it on the pillow to sniff it all the night?.. Or rub in into my body?.. Oh, why is it so little?..”   
“Rei, we have cooking class tomorrow”, I remembered. “What if you use it as a sauce and then share it with Hikari?”   
“Sounds great!” Rei nodded. “Would you like some?”   
“Er-r…” I hesitated.  
Even if there were no sin in it for purified me, I still wasn’t sure I’ll enjoy the taste.  
“If I eat shit, I want to start from yours”, I said.   
“I don’t want to go to toilet right now”.   
“Then when you go, will you let me?”   
“Of course. How should I serve it? The same, in a jar of cum?”   
“No, please make it on the plate with nothing else. I don’t want anything to interfere. Ah, and a glass of your piss to wash it down”.   
“Okay, I’ll make it for dinner tonight”   
I kissed Rei gently in her forehead, anticipating the dinner.


End file.
